


Say Yeah

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Im Jaebum | JB, Ballet Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Bar Owner Shownu, Barista Chae Hyungwon, Barista Choi Youngjae, Barista Wonho, Bartender Jeon Jungkook, Bartender Min Yoongi | Suga, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Developing Relationship, Established NamSon, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Love Triangles, M/M, Mark Tuan Being An Idiot, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Polyamory Negotiations, Rich Yoo Kihyun, Sad and Happy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Kim Taehyung | V, Choi Youngjae/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Im Changkyun | I.M/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Min Yoongi | Suga, Im Jaebum | JB/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	Say Yeah

**5:30 PM**

They say that the person you love will always do anything for you,not matter what the cost is to them.

"Are you okay?"

It's definitely like that for me,even though that isn't what I want it to be like.

"Why.....why would you...?"

I don't want them to sacrifice anything for me,I just want for the two us to finally be happy.

"Didn't I tell you that I would do anything for you?"

But sadly,that's not how the world works.

* * *

**2 Months Earlier**

**8:20 AM**


End file.
